


遗留之物·后记

by toudibot



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:20:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22171687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toudibot/pseuds/toudibot
Summary: *爱梅特赛尔克×公式光。*找回一点古代记忆的光呆和初代的停战时间线。*是上一篇的番外。*车。
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch & Warrior of Light
Kudos: 63





	遗留之物·后记

爱梅特赛尔克的心情不太好。  
格里达尼亚的雪直下到了午夜还未停，落雪在薰衣草苗圃的灯光下飘散，将夜晚映照出柔和的暖色，一些从窗帘的边缘渗透进来，让他或多或少可以看得出眼前所有事物的轮廓，这也就包括了睡在旁边的人。  
爱梅特赛尔克略显疲惫地眨了下眼，当眼皮再次抬起的时候他眉头的褶皱更深了几分，他不再去观察以太的流动，视野里没有了灵魂微弱的光辉，就只剩下光之战士陷入沉眠的脸。英雄的睡颜看起来人畜无害到有点愚蠢，比加雷安人小上不止一圈的身体正整个缩在无影的怀里，似乎正贪恋着身边的人造躯体散出的体温。  
这会的确挺冷的，在房间熄了暖炉以后，棉被下面的狭窄空间保存着两人全部的温度，光之战士的手臂环住爱梅特赛尔克的腰背随后收紧，直到两人整个贴一起，他的脑袋往男人的胸口上埋，平缓的呼吸游走在裸露的锁骨附近，爱梅特赛尔克动不了，只能盯着那一头睡得乱糟糟的发丝出神。

夜色更沉，他开始无法维持住思绪放空的状态了，失眠带来的烦扰正拉扯着他头部的神经，逐渐扯出了痛感。爱梅特赛尔克挪动手臂，尝试着拉开点彼此的距离，那并不成功，对方很快地贴了回去，身体愈发蜷缩起来，他仅是抓住了抱紧自己的那只手，冒险者的眉间就流露出一丝紧张，阖起的眼睑下眼球微动，像是短暂地陷入了梦魇之中。  
大概再用点力一点他就会醒了吧，爱梅特赛尔克想。即便睡得很沉，总是要在战场上赌命的英雄还是会保有维生的本能，他看上去和无影一样不习惯与别人同床共枕，如同一只睡着的猫，有点风吹草动就会立刻竖起耳朵，并跳出这个温暖的怀抱。

爱梅特赛尔克的心情更差了，他为自己面对青年的挽留而产生的一瞬间的心软感到后悔。对方在熄灯以前约好这次绝对不会再摆出那种睡相，他也的确没有再把无影的胳膊当做枕头，可实际上产生的结果却没有什么区别。  
当爱梅特赛尔克发现自己无论如何都没法正常入睡的时候，他的脑内飘过了许多想法，例如起床喝一杯自我催眠的热茶，或是把旁边的人拎起来扔到门外的雪地之类的。他打算用抓阄的方式选择其中一个付诸于行动，此时怀里的人将头压得更低，贴在他的胸膛上梦呓。  
很微弱，但爱梅特赛尔克还是听到了，那是他本名的前两个音节。

他不知道光之战士正在做什么样子的梦，也无法从语调上猜测出来，金色的虹膜缓缓移动，可惜对方还是贴的太近了，将整张脸都藏了起来。

爱梅特赛尔克稍微支起身体，尽可能凑近对方的侧脸，在人有所反应之前于耳边进行了简短的咏唱，魔法展开导致的轻微气流扬起深棕的发尾，待它们乖顺的落回原位时，光之战士的眉头舒展，安稳地进入了失去自控的深度睡眠。  
爱梅特赛尔克躺了回去，揉了揉酸痛的脖颈，被施加了魔法的人已经不会因为他的动作惊醒了，这至少让他可以换换姿势。  
他抓着冒险者的手腕从自己身上拿了下来，撤开了些许距离，这张床的尺寸中规中矩，睡下一个平原男性会显得宽敞，可加上一个加雷安人就不太能活动得开了。他也没打算分开多远，只要不再憋得慌就足够了，当他享受起短暂的宁静准备就这样睡去时，光之战士又不安分了。

他开始下意识地抵抗禁锢自身意识的咒语，即便那不是恶意的。爱梅特赛尔克立马将人整个翻了个身，阻止他进一步贴过来，然而冒险者的手指动了几下，转而曲起膝盖缠上了无影的双腿，两个人这样莫名其妙地交叠在一起，始作俑者还未停下来，过于细微的动作使得他的挣扎显得非常温和，只是勾着男人的小腿浅浅地摩挲着。

墙上的钟表的秒针发出滴答滴答的响动，这种状态维持了一会，直至爱梅特赛尔克成功住压抑住升腾而起的焦躁，他在心中估算了一下对方从魔法中清醒所需的时间，索性搂住了再次贴近自己的青年。  
他决定不抓阄了。

爱梅特赛尔克把被子掀开到冒险者的肩膀处，低头吻上了他的后颈，嘴唇在上面停留几秒，变成了不轻不重地啃咬。舌尖滑过皮肤弄湿了一小片区域，牙齿稍微陷入其中时，怀里人的呼吸不再平稳了，痛楚似乎让他察觉到了危险，却无法做出什么有效的反抗。这样的状态就像是误入了捕猎者设下的陷阱，越是努力地想脱离桎梏，就会被锁得越紧。  
牙印的凹陷处浮现出红痕，爱梅特赛尔克含住了那一小块，颈椎骨突出的部位皮肉很薄，只是吮吸几下就会留下显眼的紫红色痕迹。  
他将这个痕迹延伸到周围，在肩窝和脊背铺开，未戴手套的手按住那里，轻轻一动就抹掉了不少水迹。他把人更深的按进怀里，手臂从侧腰摸到胯间，那里由于冒险者的姿势正毫无戒备的大开着，他扯开睡袍的腰带，轻而易举地寻到了那根有了一些反应的器官。  
相较于冒险者大了一圈的手很好地包裹住了它，拇指和食指圈在伞状的头部画起圈，还处在睡梦中的人艰难地挪动双腿想要压住那只手，却被自己原本纠缠的无影用膝盖顶开了。

爱梅特赛尔克的大腿在人的腿间反复地磨蹭，从臀部到会阴，挤压起饱满的囊袋。光之战士的嘴因渴望更多的氧气而微微张开，发出含糊不清的哼声。没过多久，手中的器物就硬挺着顶在无影的手心，他用指腹按摩起渐渐湿润的铃口，怀中人的腿夹得更紧了，无力地将棉被  
往下踢。  
那根东西在没有主人的克制下似乎过早的进入了状态，如同苛责这份迷乱似的，爱梅特赛尔克的动作加重了不少，唇舌在皮肤上蹂躏的刺耳声响被紧接而来的喘息盖过。光之战士的肌肉一点点紧绷，待那里积蓄了一定力量之后，他突然睁开了眼睛。

热气从被掀飞的被子中脱逃，紧接着是它的下坠散起的冷气，交替着从两人有着明显肤色对比的身体上滑过。冒险者的一对蓝瞳中漂浮的迷蒙几乎是瞬间就清明了，但他的意识并没有那么快的完全回归，在这几秒的时间差里，他将爱梅特赛尔克压在了身下。  
胸膛剧烈的起伏过后，冒险者回过神来，发觉视野中是一只扼住了无影脖子的手——那毫无疑问是属于自己的，他立刻如同摸到了滚热的砂锅一般松开了它，甚至因此吃了痛似的甩了两下，一张脸写满了无措与尴尬，他嘴巴张张合合，半天才憋出一句话。

“我，在做梦？”

爱梅特赛尔克维持着刚才被迫扬起脸的姿势，只用一双淡金的眼睛向下瞥他，“很遗憾，你现在醒了。”他稍微别开头，放低音量自言自语道，“而且清醒的比我想象的要快，真是……一点也不可爱。”

“抱歉，我做了什么？”光之战士垂下肩膀，身体也跟着放松下来，他看了一眼窗户，并没有日光从帘子穿透过来，现在仍是深夜。  
他想起睡前对男人许下的约定，觉得自己的手心更疼了，对方那称得上白皙的脖颈上留下了淡薄的指痕，看上去颇为扎眼。他在安慰与投降之间选择了前者，很是心虚地伸手帮人揉了揉痛处。  
“我不是故意的。”他一边摸一边解释道。

“你这话很耳熟，好像我上一次听到它还是在今天早上。”

“……对不起，也许我真的不该拉着你一起睡。”光之战士停下动作，试图从空白的记忆里挑出梦境的残片，“……可能我晚上做梦梦到和人打架，我应该是被绑了起来，然后——”  
他打了个喷嚏，迟缓地察觉到身体正在丢失温度，他伸手想要拉过身后的棉被，视线因此往下，就看到自己的睡袍正大方地敞开着，腰带不知所踪，从胸口一路往下没了半点遮挡，底裤的边缘卡在下体的精囊和茎身上，性器高翘着，前端还有点粘腻的水光。  
他开始想象不出自己到底做了什么样的梦了。

他抿起嘴唇，眼睛眨了两下，迅速地提上了内裤，可已然蓄势待发的那物并不会因此降低多少存在感，不满地顶着富有弹性的布料。光之战士一把扯过被子，身子歪斜着倒在床上，正想把两个人都重新盖住，就被无影阻止了。

爱梅特赛尔克抓着他的手挪到内裤凸起的轮廓上，用无名指和小指描摹起那里的形状，凉嗖嗖地说，“已经太晚了。”

仅仅只是这样，被冷气压抑的情热就再次渗透出来，冒险者觉得自己的眼皮和脸颊都开始发热，经验告诉他这时候最好闭嘴认命，不然只会被挖苦的更惨，可一想到自己可能展现出了怎样的丑态，就没办法很好地遵从理性了。  
“我到底做了什么？”他忍不住小声问道。

爱梅特赛尔克笑了一声，“你说你不记得了？”他拽下那个可怜的底裤，手指沿着挺起的柱身上下摩擦，“真是淫荡，你该知道你睡觉的时候一直在勾引我。”

话音一落，光之战士清楚地感觉到一股热流蹿到了下身，他的阴茎触电似的跳动一下，随即是男人抹去多余的前液的触感。这不知廉耻的反应甚至让他觉得困惑，他对对方的说法没有印象，也无法产生任何实感，就连现在漫开的情欲也是单方面被诱导而来的，不过既然爱梅特赛尔克从不说谎，他便没理由怀疑这句话的真实性。

实际上目前他们两人做爱的次数屈指可数，远不足以让光之战士忽略掉自己的失态，他身体后缩，竭力抑制住腰胯的躁动，同时伸手去抓男人的手腕，各种掩饰的话语在嘴边打转，最后只能摇摇头，哑声去唤他，“哈迪斯……”

那副模样让人分辨不清究竟是求助还是求饶，爱梅特赛尔克用力掐了下手中那物的根部，修剪得整齐的指甲在脆弱的龟头上抠弄，像是在责备他。  
冒险者的声音瞬时变了调，他进一步蜷起身体，手上推挤起男人的胳膊，这一次爱梅特赛尔克顺从了这份意愿，干脆地松开了手。  
他把那只还残留着腺液的左手从被窝里伸出来，摸上了冒险者的脸颊，比起那里不自然的热度，无影暴露在空气中的手指很快的凉了下来，他用拇指缓慢地摩擦过对方的下眼睑，那对淡蓝的瞳仁里有愧疚，慌乱，还有欲望。

“那不做了。”爱梅特赛尔克近乎温柔地说，“睡吧，这回老实点。”  
他说完就调整成平躺的姿势，盖好被子，闭上眼不再出声。室内安静下来，光之战士不由得轻喘的小心翼翼，他等了一会，心想爱梅特赛尔克大概是没有睡着的。  
黑夜中暗色的空虚感包裹住了他，不是特指身体上的，而是单纯注视着那张棱角分明的侧脸，他便无法再处理这份异常的焦虑了。下体硬得难受，他手指打颤地去握住了它，蹭过刚才被弄痛的部分，难以忍受地小幅度抚慰起来。  
光之战士意识到这个场景居然有点像是他正盯着爱梅特赛尔克的脸自渎，奇妙的背德感刺激的手心上满是汗水。对方睁开眼睛，难得因睡眠而舒展的眉再次紧蹙起来，为了阻止即将到来的刻薄言语，他用另一只手环住男人的上身，贴过去索求了一个吻。  
嘴唇短暂的接触后便分开了，无影的目光从身旁青年的脸庞移动到棉被上，似乎能透过它直接看到下面的情形。光之战士早早停止了动作，直面这有些令人发冷的审视使他不可避免的紧张，“……你知道的。”他犹豫着说。

“知道什么？”

“我没有想要拒绝你。”他坐起身，被子和睡衣从肩膀滑落到腰间，露出后面大片惨兮兮的吻痕，他垂下头，咬字有些模糊，“你是故意的。”

“我只知道你诚心不让我睡觉。听着，任性可不合适一个英雄。”  
无影说完打了个响指，卧室亮起灯光，大多打在冒险者的背上，它们很快便散出更强烈的光亮，直到驱散掉他身上浓重的阴影。

光之战士抬起手去碰后颈的一处印记，沿着仍旧深刻的齿痕摸过，有点刺痛，他说，“我对你而言，根本不算是个‘英雄’吧。”

无影没有应答。  
或许是有魔法的成分在，室内看似普通的光线似乎带着不可思议的温度，这让光之战士不再冷了，他掀开了被子，放任身体暴露在空气之中。  
他放下手臂，用眼神询问对方这些痕迹的事，这理所当然的没有得到任何回应。光之战士觉得自己大概是不会知晓事情的起因了，但至少爱梅特赛尔克看起来不打算追究他先前的行为，那他也不应该纠结至此。

想到这里，他快速瞟了一眼无影的下半身，发觉那裹在长裤里的玩意即使不如自己的那般坚挺，却是切实有了些反应的。他伸手覆上那处，试探性地揉按起来，而爱梅特赛尔克仍旧维持着原本的表情，只是平静地看着他隔着布料爱抚自己的性器。  
这多少让不服输的冒险者燃起了莫名的斗志，他不能接受男人这幅兴致缺缺仿佛下一刻就要睡着了的样子，要知道即使经验不多，他也是拥有很强的领悟能力的——于是他将对方的裤子连同底裤一起拉了下去，俯下身子凑近那根器物，停顿了一瞬，然后张嘴含住了它。

无影的小腹短暂地绷紧了，这个细微的反馈在冒险者眼中就类似于鼓励，他扶住柱身，将前端放进嘴里，从上往下尝试着吞入。他并不能将这位加雷安人的阴茎完全吃进去，所幸它目前还处于半软的状态，顶在喉咙上也不会非常难过，他用手大致比划了一下剩余部分的长短，而后圈住了那里。

他听到爱梅特赛尔克开了口，“真了不得，拂晓血盟那些人是怎么跟上你这种跳跃性思维的，刚才还哭着拒绝我，现在倒是热情起来了？”

……我没哭吧。  
当然这句话没办法直接说出口，光之战士下意识地动了动嘴，发出些奇怪的音节，这使得牙齿不可避免地碰到了口中的茎身，但它的主人却没做什么反应。他瞟向无影的脸，视线撞上的时候，他的心脏不知是因为内疚还是羞耻而跳得飞快。

“难道没有人教过你，”爱梅特赛尔克缓慢地坐起身，抚摸着埋在自己胯间的英雄的下颌，“嘴里吃着东西的时候不要讲话。”  
他的手指沿着脖子的曲线向下，停在喉结上揉摁起来，光之战士眯起眼睛，用舌头安慰起方才不小心磕到的部分，他尽可能的张开嘴，让柔软的舌面和嘴唇彻底包覆上去，微调了一下姿势后，跪趴在男人身边开始为他口交。

起初吞吐的过程算得上顺利的，冒险者尚有精力去照顾没能含进去的那截，手指随着头部的动作上下蹭着，时不时压上去抚慰下面的两个球体。待到那根东西完全进入状态，膨胀的男性器官即使非常湿润也仍是带来了令人不适的摩擦感，硬热的肉茎撑满了整个口腔，冒险者吃力地含着它，舌头被挤的无处安放，更没办法做出任何讨好的举动了。  
快速分泌的唾液有一些淌到他的手上，他本能地收缩喉咙进行吞咽，却因卡在那里的龟头感到了一阵强烈的干呕，他的喉咙抽搐着，从接触的边缘溢出几声痛苦的呜咽，还在虹膜上翻滚的泪珠瞬间摔落下来，他没办法继续忍耐了，只得将口中的东西吐出，用手背掩着嘴巴咳嗽起来。

爱梅特赛尔克伸手拍了拍冒险者的后背，沿着脊椎来回抚摸几下，后者抬起盈着生理性泪水的眸子，似乎是缓过来了一些，在呼吸多少平稳下来时，他用手整个握住男人的阴茎，有一下没一下的捋动着。

“感觉怎么样？”爱梅特赛尔克的语调有了些起伏，听上去似乎心情没那么糟糕了，“要不要我来教你。”

“……我没事。”光之战士的眼神游移了一下，尽量清晰地重复道，“没关系。”  
他微张开嘴，用喘气时的气流来缓解唇舌的酸麻，想起之前对方做过的，不禁反思起自己的不得要领，顺带腹诽了几句加雷安人毫无必要的尺寸。

在冒险者打算再试一次的时候，爱梅特赛尔克推了下他的大腿外侧，说，“跨上来趴下。”  
他把拎起枕头竖着搁在床头，半躺上去，修长的食指在空中顺时针画了个半圆，又点了点自己的胸口。光之战士一时间想象不出这是怎样的要求，有些茫然地背对着无影跨坐到他的身上。  
然后他的脚踝就被抓着往后拽，整个人猝不及防地趴了下去，爱梅特赛尔克按住他的腰臀向上托，在他不得不用膝盖着力的时候停了下来。

大开着腿对着男人撅起屁股的经历不是第一次了，只不过这回迎上的显然不是对方的下体，即便看不见，光之战士仍旧清楚地感受到了落在自己隐私部位的目光，爱梅特赛尔克甚至撕掉了他的内裤，扒开臀缝，手指压着紧闭的穴口往外撑。

“别……”他挪动膝盖想要往前爬动，声音全都化在了发抖的喘息里，“别这么看我，哈迪斯……”

“我说你啊。”爱梅特赛尔克把人拽回来，加重手上的力道强迫对方维持住这个姿势，他稍微向上动了下腰，询问道，“事到如今才觉得羞耻是不是太晚了点，你看看自己做的，要停下来么？”

被唾液润湿的性器刚好抵住了冒险者下颌，这让他不得不把注意力转移回前面，脸前的肉棒正处于一个很好的状态，他的手焦躁地去抹龟头上的液体，低头喘了一会，随后再次含住了它。  
这一次爱梅特赛尔克没有选择等待，而是主动将阴茎顶了进去，动作不快不慢，恰好足够打乱冒险者调整好的呼吸频率。他的嘴巴还没做好准备就被迫打开到能接纳的极限，硕大的前端戳在软腭上。他的视野被水雾遮掩，愈发模糊了，这样低头的角度使得溢出的眼泪和唾液没有沿着水痕淌下，而是直接掉落到无影的下身。  
他不免紧张地撑住下颚，不过预料中的冲击并没有到来，爱梅特赛尔克的腰胯安稳地贴在床上，像是打算再给他一次机会。  
光之战士艰难地挪动舌头舔过柱体上的青筋，对方的尺寸不需要特地收紧口腔就已经没什么余地了，只能用黏膜包裹住它，简单地上下活动脑袋来达成目的。他擦了一把脸上乱七八糟的液体，将口中的东西吐出到只剩头部，在窒息感有所缓解之后，将其含了回去。

爱梅特赛尔克对冒险者的首次尝试颇有耐心，即便那欠缺技巧的动作并不能带给他多大生理上的快感，但当对方强忍着不适一次次将自己那物吞到深处时，切实的躁动还是在腰腹间堆积起来了。  
他伸手握住那根垂在视野中的性器，随着它的主人吞吐的节奏抚慰起来，几滴前液溅到衣物上，留下些深色的水渍。身上人的动作很快失去了效率，当他几乎要停下来时，爱梅特赛尔克松开了手。

他侧过头亲吻青年的大腿，用会留下痕迹的力道在上面舔咬，牙印横在小块的淤血上，又被软舌温柔地爱抚。爱梅特赛尔克将对方的臀肉掰得更开，把指缝中渗出的大量透明液体涂抹在穴口上，借着润滑直接插入了整根手指。  
光之战士的身体立刻紧绷起来，吃痛地抽气却也只是把嘴里的肉棒吸的啧啧作响。他的眼睑逃避似的阖起，这反而让上下两处异物的入侵感更为鲜明了，好在那根手指并未做多余的挑逗，仅是由浅到深地抽插起来。  
许多温热的液体被推入内部，爱梅特赛尔克用指节顶住肠壁，在外侧的手指灵活地摁住入口边缘往外扒开点缝隙，食指就这样钻了进去。

也许是因为嘴上塞了个大家伙，后面细致的扩张就显得没往常那么难受了，冒险者看不到下身的情况，只觉那里一直在滴水，润滑液从里面被带出的触感十分诡异。他总是无法在这种时候放松下来，身体有意无意地收紧来增加摩擦感，那些液体太滑了，这使他渴望些粗暴的对待来解决愈发严重的麻痒。  
就如同看透了他的心思似的，爱梅特赛尔克打乱原本的节奏，突兀地将手指增加到了三根。

他用指甲剐蹭起阻隔了他与腺体的脆弱的肉壁，光之战士的悲鸣被堵在喉咙里，身体止不住地打颤。清晰的痛楚在体内蔓延的滋味如苦茶回甘，对于早已适应了疼痛的身体来说，这成为了扩大快乐，或是帮助维持理性的调和剂。

爱梅特赛尔克对里面那处敏感部位的触碰向来是很有分寸的，所以现在他用了过多的力道去按压那里，只能说明这是在责罚身上的人。超出承受范围的巨大快感基本等同于痛苦，光之战士蜷起脚趾，膝盖挪动着将床铺磨出褶皱，他的腿根被牢牢地掐住了，只能抬着屁股压低腰腹，如弓与竖琴，从后颈到尾椎沉浮出一条旖旎的曲线。  
他偏开头，让嘴里的东西滑出口腔，急促的换气声听起来更像是抽噎，他握着那根沾满了自己的涎水的阴茎，恍惚地将脸颊贴上去磨蹭，口齿不清地恳求道，“呜，哈迪斯……疼、轻点……”

“你看起来爽得很。”爱梅特赛尔克叹了口气，“我之前就想跟你说了，喜欢在情事上被弄疼可是了不起的变态癖好。”  
他的嘴唇贴在方才留下的全新吻痕上，在上面充血的皮肤上狠狠咬了一口，犬齿刺破表皮，裂口处迟缓地聚出一颗血珠，他抹去了它，说，“每当我适当地给予你这些，你都会做出很好的反应，像这样。”  
他缓缓抽出埋在人体内的手指，被蛮力打开的小穴可怜兮兮地挽留起入侵者，却没能如愿，当指尖也脱离出去以后，尚不能顺利闭合的入口不知饕足地翕动着，吐出些内部的粘滑液体。

光之战士一时间觉得头晕脑胀，他不知道如何接受或是否认，只能一边咀嚼被强塞过来的事实，一边无力地说，“嗯、我现在……没法和你辩论。”

“恕我拒绝讨论这种无聊且荒谬的议题。”爱梅特赛尔克拍了下人的屁股蛋，“清醒点，坐下吧。”

光之战士感到男人的双手扶上了他的腰，他顺从诱导转过身来，坐到了对方的腿上。爱梅特赛尔克的手滑动到光裸的臀部，掰开臀肉揉搓起来。被牵扯到的肉穴一阵阵地抽动，它的主人难受地绷直脊背，心焦地摸索着男人的阴茎，他往前挪了一点，扶住寻到的巨物对准入口，尝试着往下坐。  
被前端撑开的刺激比想象中的要大，冒险者的双腿一软，几乎就这么坐了下去，被迫吃下的大截性器以一个奇怪的角度捅到了深处，他睁大眼睛，连点声音都发不出来。  
他无意识地在无影苍白的胸口上抓出几道红痕，不敢再进一步，无论怎样延长扩张的流程，被插入的初期仍旧是疼的，湿软的内里被肉刃破开，只是单纯地接触都会带来类似于灼伤的痛楚。那不会特别难熬，毕竟品尝过禁果的身体多少学会了适应，它会为此时的痛苦，也会为了接下来已知的欢愉而颤栗。

爱梅特赛尔克抬起一手鼓励般的摸了摸光之战士的头发，顺势压下他的头，两人距离拉近时，呼吸在愈发狭小的空间里交错。青年想要吻上近在咫尺的唇，却因味蕾上隐约残留的雄性的味道而陷入了踌躇，对方的手在这时来到了他的嘴角，伸进去触碰里面那片软肉，他顺从地将舌尖探出口腔，立刻就被含住吮咬起来。  
这样的体液交换使冒险者产生了一些淫秽的联想，正在体验疼痛的积极热情地含紧男人的肉棒，爱梅特赛尔克一边亲他一边压下他的腰，无视内里的阻力把整根东西塞了进去。

无影总是会在他难受的时候给予些甜头，在他开始贪恋时又毫不留情地收回。唇舌被放开之后光之战士有些茫然地看向自己的腹部，那里正紧缩着，似乎是在畏惧体内即将顶穿他的异物。  
爱梅特赛尔克等了一会，又歪过头来观察他的表情，“你要停下来么？”他又问了一遍。

那声音很低，话语间轻不可闻的吐息带着与本人神情不符的热度，很快地烧到了冒险者的身上。他轻轻摇头，有拒绝有否认，他用手撑着男人的胸膛，如同被蛊惑了似的，几近挣扎地抬高了腰。  
粗长的性器脱离到只剩头部的过程显得漫长，再次吞入却是借着体重直接完成了。来回几次，锐痛逐渐迟钝，满足感像破茧而出的蝶展开脆弱的虫翅，缓慢拍打，晃出繁复艳丽的花纹，一颗图钉正扎在它新生的体内，越刺越深，使它没有办法飞离了。

爱梅特赛尔克在连接处抹开了更多的液体，交合的水声敲打着冒险者的鼓膜，他同时听到了急促的心跳和喘息，皆是属于自己的，于是他垂下头，咬紧牙关，试图去掩盖这些。  
这个行为称得上是刻板的，没有任何意义或是情趣可言，只不过是意识模糊后催出的本能罢了。爱梅特赛尔克掰着人的下巴强迫他抬起脸，捏起食指和拇指在他的嘴唇前方做了一个撕扯的动作，一团黑紫的雾气在指尖处扩散，聚成一颗漂浮的球体。  
冒险者感到自己的嘴在一股无形的力道下被迫张开了，凝结了暗之以太的冰冷球体挤进口腔，牢牢地卡在了唇齿之间。

“你喜欢忍耐。”无影掐住他还在耸动的腰部，轻声说，“这是个坏习惯。”

他用了些力去调整进出的角度，再次插入时身上的人明显的哆嗦了一下，浑身瘫软下来，所有的力气都只能用来支撑自己不倒下了。这一次爱梅特赛尔克仁慈地选择了给予帮助，他抬起人的屁股后重重下压，性器来回碾过敏感的那处。光之战士只觉眼前泛白，暴力般的快感和痛苦瞬间控制了所有感官，高潮来临的异常剧烈，在他的阴茎开始吐出浊液时，爱梅特赛尔克仍是没停止动作。

他想恳求对方慢一点，可口中的小球压在舌上，除了失控地哭叫之外什么声音都发不出来。和主人的意志相悖，冒险者的身体似乎迷恋着这样粗鲁的对待，湿热的后穴紧绞着里面的硬物反复收缩。他听到无影短促的低喘，定神去看，那人额前的发丝被汗水浸湿，几缕垂下来，遮住了淡金色的眸子。  
他鬼使神差地伸手撩开了那些白发，注视到男人眼底压抑的与愤怒相近的欲火时，他的心脏不可避免地为之抽动了一下。

最后爱梅特赛尔克到底是把他压在了身下，无论是高潮的过程，还是之后产生的不应期，都没有再给任何一点余地。光之战士隐隐觉得对方比往常凶了一些，不知道是否是对之前的意外耿耿于怀，还是在这期间中自己有哪里做的不好，又或者他其实如同外表看上去那样并没有动怒。此时他的脑子一片混沌，思考不出什么结果，只能抬高屁股迎接没有停歇的侵犯。

爱梅特赛尔克把他的身体弯折到夸张的角度，他没有什么力气了，被内里的阳物和男人的手固定着，其余的骨骼和肌肉似乎都融化了，不太听从使唤。不得不张开嘴巴的状态使得他每一次被插到深处都不能压制声音，随着被操弄的频率一声声的呻吟着。  
起初略显凄惨的哭腔逐渐甜的腻人，无法吞咽的唾液沿着下巴晕开在洁白的床单上，那些克制一旦放开了，就都扩大成快感。在超出承受范围的性事中，他变得放荡而乖顺，即使挪动指尖都十分困难，肠道也还是保有着足够的热情，仿佛某种活物似的百般讨好进出自己的凶器。

冒险者自己的性器没有再得到抚慰，也不想主动去碰了，毕竟那里除了些稀薄的液体之外吐不出多余的东西了。可他的身体仍是处在随时顶峰的边缘，在又一次依赖后穴高潮后不久，爱梅特赛尔克射在了他的体内。

大量温热的精液灌入甬道，光之战士把脸埋进枕头，手指抓弄着，从唇间挤出些虚弱的气音。爱梅特赛尔克抽出了阴茎，无法阖起的肉穴抽搐着，隔了好一会才缓缓流出些浓稠的奶白色液体，淌的大腿和床上到处都是。  
他单手把人捞起来，像从孩童口中取走糖块一样剥离了那颗漆黑的小球，贴到他耳边问，“睡觉？”

光之战士努力地抬起眼皮，“嗯……”

爱梅特赛尔克打了个响指，原本的床不翼而飞，瞬间的失重感让青年条件反射地去抓身上的男人，随即落入了更为柔软的垫子之中。  
他发现自己得到了一个全新的，更加宽敞的双人床。

爱梅特赛尔克坐到床边，提上裤子，整理起被扯乱的衣服。冒险者在床上蠕动几下，疲惫地眯着双眼去瞧他，随后哑着嗓子说，“这次、我会……老实点的。”

无影瞥了一眼勾住自己衣摆的手，“我只是去洗个澡。”

他说完后熄了灯，扯过被子把人连同脑袋一起盖住了。  
室内隐有其他泛白的光亮，他垂下肩膀，抬头确认墙上挂钟的指针角度。显然，距离天亮已经不会太远了。

Fin.


End file.
